My brother and I
by nanabest
Summary: what happens when a hurt hanyou inuyasha look to death to end his suffering.warning: hurt,humor,boyxboy,maybe mpreg,smutt,and violence. rated for violence and sexual content
1. THE END

PROLOUGUE

"Inuyasha!"

I heard Kagome yell as my body began to tumble over the cliff. It was strange, normally I would be able to sense these types of things and find a way to get my body to land on its feet or jump out of danger's way. But I couldn't, or rather, I didn't want to. I was so fed up with it all. The pain, the rejection, the loss; I was sick of it all. I stared up at Kagome as I continued to fall down the cliff toward my end. . . my approaching death. I could feel the wind brush against my skin as I fell, and I slowly closed my eyes.

'That's it.' I thought. 'This will all be over soon.'

The impact was sudden and shocking. The moment my body hit the ground it exploded in excruciating pain. I felt my bones rupturing and cracking under the ground beneath me. The ground broke and split creating a crater to nest my broken body. I looked to the side as black spots began to dance in my vision.

_CHAPTER 1: THE END_

_A few days earlier._

The initial thought that I was crazy was being whispered throughout my entire group, but I wasn't crazy.

"You want w-what?" Kagome stuttered and I stared at her unfazed.

"I think you should go back to your world." I answered simply to her question.

I didn't understand why it was so hard to understand. I wanted Kagome to go home.

"Why? Inuyasha, this is unlike you." Miroku said steadily.

I looked at Kagome who was staring at me wide eyed.

"Because. . ."

I looked away far off into the distance, trying to think of an excuse. I obviously couldn't tell her the real reason or she'd freak.

"I. . . just need a break." I finished, still looking off at the distance.

I felt the stares of all ten eyes as I continued to look away.

"B-but Inuyasha-"

"NO!" I snapped. "JUST GO HOME, KAGOME! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

I heaved and continued on with my yelling.

"YOUR PISSING ME OFF! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?"

Kagome looked at me hurt and then her face twisted in anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I was just trying to understand you and fix the problem!"

Kagome yelled which ringed in my ears causing me to twitch.

"KAGOME! SHUT UP AND JUST GO HOME!" I barked, my anger slipping with each word I said as I balled my hand up in a fist.

Kagome glared at me with anger filled hurt eyes.

"Look guys, maybe we should-"

"INUYASHA! SIT" Kagome yelled, causing me to fall face first into the ground. My lungs closed up as I tried to breath only to sniff up dirt and I choked. I heard a ripping sound but it was barely audible for a human's hearing.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

She continued causing me to fall deeper, creating a crater on the ground. I could hear people gathering around and muttering endlessly around me.

"Inuyasha did it again."

"He should know better than to talk to Lady Kagome that way."

"It's because he's rude."

"He has no respect for others, I swear."

I heard them all whisper around me as if I couldn't hear them. I didn't need this, I really didn't.

"Inuyasha, you should apologize to Kagome." I heard Kaede say as she walked through the crowd of people.

"Me?" I said slowly getting up. "I didn't do anything. I just asked her to go home."

I looked at Kaede with eyes full of anger.

"All I wanted was for her to g-go home." I froze when I notice I had choked on the words, but of course like always no one notice or no one cared.

"I was just worried about you, but fine. If you want me to leave so badly then I'll leave!" Kagome yelled before storming away.

"Inuyasha, what is the matter?" Miroku said, looking at me with concerned eyes.

I stared at him for a while before leaping into the air and leaving the village.

**. . .**

I ended up in the woods, trying to get as far away from the village as possible. I looked around as I stared at all of the various animals that hopped around in very happy life. Or maybe it wasn't happy after all, maybe they were sad. Maybe their mothers had died and today just so happened to be the day that she died all those years ago and all they wanted was to be alone.

"All I wanted was to be alone." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I didn't want to hurt Kagome's feeling but come on, I had asked her nicely but she hadn't left. What was wrong with everyone jumping in without even knowing what's going on and automatically thinking I'm the bad guy?

I stopped jumping and stood there looking down at the ground. So much for mourning my mother's death. I thought I'd actually get to do it this year since every single day I had to fight for my life so I never had the time. And with Kagome around, that would be even harder because she'd want to know why I was gone so often or why I didn't want to talk to her. She'd get all up in my business and I wasn't in the mood to tell her. Plus the fact that if something was to happen to her while I was gone I would have felt even worse. I scanned the area for somewhere I could sit and rest. My eyes landed on a big gray bolder that sat right under a tree. It was perfect. Slowly, I made my way to the bolder sitting myself upon it and sink my head low.

'I'm tired of this, it's getting ridiculous.' I thought.

I'm tired of it all. The fighting, the arguing. I'm a hanyou but I have feelings, too. I closed my eyes forcing back tears. But I don't have a say in this after all I'm nothing but a hanyou.

It's not fucking fair.

"Inuyasha."

I lifted my head up to look at the person who had just interrupted my thinking in the eye with a steady glare. The man began to walk closer but then stopped a good ten feet away from me.

"What are you doing here?" He paused, assessing me with a disgusted look. "Hanyou."

The simple word held venom in it even though the owner stared at me indifferently. I stood up clenching my teeth together as I growled.

"What the hell do you mean what am I doing here? You're the one near me. I was here first, you asshole!" I growled and in flash Sesshomaru's hand was wrapped around my neck.

I was pushed against a tree and my feet weren't touching the ground.

"Put me the fuck down!" I growled, as I clawed at Sesshomaru's hand.

But, it was useless he only tightened his grip closing my airway.

"You will not speak to me in that manner, hanyou. I am not your mongrel humans."

He growled slamming me hard against the tree I was pushed against.

"Understood?" He said slamming once more to the tree. I closed my eyes trying to breathe against the pain that I was feeling.

"Fuck you." I rasped out, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps you don't." He said, throwing me onto the ground.

I landed painfully on a bunch of tiny rocks. I skidded against the ground before being nicked by a big rock, but continued to slide along the ground till I hit a tree. The tree split open and fell on top of me. It was agonizing.

I felt a few of my ribs break with a horrible crack. My back felt wet and I could feel something falling down. And by the smell of it, it was blood. I closed my eyes against the pain as I pushed the tree off of me. Slowly I stood up off of the ground with blood dripping down my head.

"Seems like I'll have to teach it to you." Sesshomaru said running up to me in an attack stance with his claws.

I backed away drawing out Tetsusaiga as quickly as I could in my broken state. Sesshomaru claws hit my blade with a loud metallic clang. Sesshomaru drew back and just as quickly as he pulled back, he returned, with a force even stronger that knocked me of my feet.

Instantly, I jumped up just in time to avoid a blow to the throat but not quickly enough to anticipate the blade that had been drawn. And then it was cutting through my abdomen. I grinded my teeth together as blood squirted all over the place. I crawled away a little to give me space to get up on my feet. I stood there holding my stomach as it throbbed with pain.

"Damn." I whispered as the pain I felt weakened my body so much that I fell to my knees. I looked up at Sesshomaru to see him standing there looking at me indifferently.

I took three shallow breaths trying to breathe but it felt as though my lungs we're being burned and pulled apart. I slowly looked down and noticed green acid burning my internal organs.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain as out of nowhere Sesshomaru's blade came down my shoulder. I heard a cracking sound and it felt as though my clavicle broke.

"Sess-homaru!" I hissed in pain, grabbing the blade with my hand to pull it out of my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he pulled the blade out of my shoulder, cracking my clavicle even more and creating a deep gash on the palm of my hand.

"Fuck you!" I snarled as Sesshomaru's blade came down and plunged through my chest.

"Die, Inuyasha."


	2. strange

CHAPTER 2

I gasped as pain overwhelmed me and I doubled over. I held on to the blade stopping Sesshomaru from pulling it back, as if he were trying. He wasn't; instead Sesshomaru dug it deeper into my heart piercing me even further then before.

"Brother," Sesshomaru whispered icily, "I told you that you would die by my hands."

I felt my heart rate slow and I felt my resolve beginning to disappeared. Dark spots started to dance in front of my eyes. Sesshomaru stood before me as nothing but a white blur and I began to feel tired, probably the most tired I had ever felt in my entire life. And I finally I closed my eyes.

( MIROKU'S POV )

"It's been twelve hours since inuyasha left." I said to Sango, who was currently cleaning Hiraikotsu. Sango looked up at me rolling her eyes.

"Miroku what are you, his wife?" She commented. "Look, I know you're worried but Inuyasha can take care of himself."

She stood, placing her weapon down and walking over to me.

"I know, but, Inuyasha is still a half breed and there's only so much he can do. We should go and look for him." I said standing up.

I didn't know what it was, but something had me really worried about Inuyasha. It was like something bad had happened to him.

"Miroku, just leave it alone. If he's not here later then we can go and look for hi-"

I cut Sango off to tell her the obvious flaw in what she was saying.

"Yeah, later so that when we get there Inuyasha is already a bloody corpse!"

Sango looked at me then and shook her head. She looked as though she was sad and angry at the same time. I felt as though I should apologize for snapping but just as I was about to, I heard a voice that scared the holiness out of me.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said, walking toward us.

I looked up at Inuyasha and a flood of relief engulfed me as I was glad that the worst possible thing hadn't happened.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm glad your okay! I was so worried about you." I said, clasping my right hand on Inuyasha's left shoulder to emphasize my worry.

Inuyasha looked at me for a moment before turning his face to the side and looking away.

"Miroku, do you mind if I stay alone?" Inuyasha said brushing off my hand and sitting down in the place where I had been previously seated.

"What do you mean? Why?" I asked.

I was curious. Lately all Inuyasha wanted to do was be by himself. He even pushed Kagome away. It was strange since Inuyasha normally became mad when Kagome even thought about leaving, let alone him suggesting it. Inuyasha looked up at me and I instantly felt that something was wrong. I don't know why or how, but for some strange reason his eyes were cold and kind of dead. It seemed as though it wasn't even Inuyasha. I mean sure he had white hair and is dog ears and that same gruff looking face, but when stopped and looked into his eyes it was a completely different person.

I swallowed and began to gather my thoughts. Inuyasha must not be feeling well. Emotionally I mean.

"Because I don't feeling like talking or fighting at all right now." Inuyasha whispered, as he began to look down at the ground.

"Well that's not for you to decide, Inuyasha."

I looked up at Sango and noticed she was fuming with Hiraikotsu in her hands as if she were actually planning on throwing it at the inu-hanyou. I looked between the two and noticed what exactly it was that made Inuyasha look like a completely different person. I stared at Inuyasha a while longer only to confirm what I noticed. Inuyasha looked…defeated.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked with the same look on his face.

"Because you cant yell at Kagome, run away and then come here acting as if you're the boss of everyone, Inuyasha. Things just don't go that way, especially not with me." Sango answered him. "You lost a lot of my respect today, Inuyasha. Quite a lot."

As she finished speaking, her hands gripped Hiraikotsu tightly and then she began to walk away. All I could do was stand there and watch completely shocked.

'What is going on?' I thought. 'Why is there so much fighting among our group?'

I closed my eyes and slowly I began to make my way toward Inuyasha. He was seated on the steps of the hut we were by and he was looking down at the ground with no facial expression. Almost as if the little hanyou was lost.

"Inu-" I began but was cut off as Inuyasha raised his hand, a gesture to silencer me.

"Please, just leave me." He said turning his body away from me.

And all I could do was walk away. Walk away from my friend, not knowing what he was going through or even knowing what had happened while he was gone. I just left it all up to my imagination and hoping it wasn't too bad.


	3. crazy

CHAPTER 3: _Crazy_

_(SESSHOMARU'S POV)_

I walked through my castle until I reached my bedroom door. My only goal was to get in my room quickly. The guard who stood there looked up at me and did a low bow before opening my room's door.

"Leave." I ordered before walking into the room. The guard bowed again before closing the door behind him. I looked around, trying to sense if there was any other presence. There wasn't. I looked at my light switch and closed it shutting off every single light.

'Now.' I thought silently to my self. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!' My mind screamed. I shook with anger as I thought about the "incident" that had happened.

What the hell _had _happened? Even though I was there, I still have no idea what the hell had actually occured. I kicked down my dresser, seething with anger. I don't know what it was. I don't even know what happened between Inuyasha and I.

I began to pace my room back and forth.

'Why was he here?' I growled in my mind.

"WHY THE HELL WAS HE HERE!" I barked, flipping over my bed. I sat down on the floor beside my bed and then was taking three deep breaths.

'Calm down, Sesshomaru. You are lowering yourself to filthy profanity and words that are far beneath you. I must have been wrong. I must have just seen wrong. It was just an illusion. Yes, an illusion.'

Knock, knock, knock

I looked to the door at the sound, slowly standing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" I walked to the door and opened it to reveal a guard with crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. I gave a slight nod before giving an order.

"Call the maids to fix my room."

The guard bowed before hastily walking away. Slowly, I began to make my way toward my castle's healer and oracle. I was going to find out just what was going on.

(KAGOME'S POV)

"Kagome, sweet heart!" I heard my mother coaxing me. "Please come out of your room and eat dinner."

My mother knocked on the door three times before walking in. I was under my purple comforter with my eyes closed.

I had no intention of answering my mother.

"Kagome." I felt my bed dip as she sat right next to me.

My mother tried to pull the covers off but I held on to them tightly.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked. "It cant be that bad."

The moment my mother said that, I sat up, pushing my sheets off.

"Not that bad.! Mom, Inuyasha yelled at me as if he hates me! Like he never wanted to see me again! He told me to leave!"

Near the end I stoped yelling and began to sob and then comforting arms wrapped around me.

"I don't even know what I did wrong! He probably never wants to see me again!" I wept in my mother's arms. My mom took three deep breaths before she finally spoke.

"Kagome, maybe you should speak to Inuyasha."

I was about protest before she shushed me.

"Look I know you think Inuyasha is mad, but,you'll never know unless you try. Plus, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha didn't mean it. He probably just needed some time alone and didn't know how to express it. Look, sweetheart, go talk to him and fix this mess. Find out what's wrong with Inuyasha."

My mother looked into my eyes, giving me a light squeeze on my shoulder before I gave her my response.

"Yes, mama."

My mom leaned closer and kissed me on the forehead.

" I know love is hard and men are difficult, but you'll get through it, okay? Now let's go downstairs and eat some dinner."

I looked up at my mom as if she was crazy.

"Are you crazy? Mama, I need to get to the feudal era!" I said jumping up and running around to gather my stuff.

'Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'll listen to you!' I thought as I stuffed text books in to my bag. As I got ready my mother just stood in the door smiling and most likely thinking.

'My daughter's growing up.'

(INUYASHA'S POV)

'Sango, do you really think I'm that bad? Is it because I'm a hanyou?'

I looked away and stared at the fire that was in front of me in the hut that I was in. It was basically empty. Not Sango, Miroku or anyone had come in since I had entered. I closed my eyes.

'Maybe I should go?' I thought as began to stand up.

I picked up my sword and put my fire-rat jacket on and began to walk away from the fire. I walked out and began to walk by the various huts that housed those who were already a sleep. I stopped by Miroku's and did a silent goodbye before walking off into the night.

A/N: Okay. So, yeah, this is chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Umm, I have been having a hard time deciding if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru should top, so if you have preference please put it in the review and I'll pick by the majority vote. Uhhh, if you guys like this story then you should read "It's My Life" by MadMaxxCoyote and "Evil Rising, Litch Queen of the Western Continent" by Dragonzombie333. Hope you like them. Just telling you if you like this. Umm, thanks for the reviews and please review some more. I love you guys and Merry Christmas/ anything else you celebrate/ Happy December/Happy New Year! See you guys in the next chapter! Bye! xD


	4. Father?

Chapter 4: Father?

I gasped as pain overwhelmed me and I doubled over. I held on to the blade stopping Sesshomaru from pulling it back, as if he were trying. He wasn't; instead Sesshomaru dug it deeper into my heart piercing me even further than before.

"Brother," Sesshomaru whispered icily, "I told you that you would die by my hands."

I felt my heart rate slow and I felt my resolve begin to disappear. Dark spots started to dance in front of my eyes. Sesshomaru stood before me as nothing but a white blur and I began to feel tired, probably the most tired I had ever felt in my entire life. And I finally I closed my eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you will not harm your brother, do you hear me?" The force of the voice was enough to make me open my eyes and look up. What I saw was a shock as I stared up at the huge Inu-Daiyokai. How I knew he was an Inu-Daiyokai was beyond me. The demon had long white hair but that was all I could see besides the white kimono because his back was turned against me. It was weird; I felt energy surging through me as I lay on the floor. The demon flicked his wrist and sent Sesshomaru flying against a tree, but that did not break his fall. Instead, Sesshomaru broke the tree and continued to fly back repeating the cycle. I stared in amazement as one of the strongest demons I knew was thrown away so easily. By now I began to feel unsure as to if I should fear this man or respect him.

The demon slowly turned around and I was shocked at how much he resembled Sesshomaru and me. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that that he was some distant relative. The demon had pure gold eyes like the sun and had magenta colored eyelids just like Sesshomaru. On each of Daiyokai's cheek he had one pale purple jagged stripe right on his cheek bone. I stared in amazement as I made comparison between him, me and Sesshomaru. The dog demon looked into my eyes and almost as if he was speaking to my soul he said, "Stand up Inuyasha."

His voice sounded like it was dying down from anger. Slowly, very slowly I stood up from my position on the floor and looked at the demon who stood before. I wasn't sure what it was but I felt a certain kind of warmth in being in his presence, one I have not felt since the first time I had met Sesshomaru.

"You, my son, are something very special to endure so much at such a young age. It is only because I have failed at the task of keeping you and your mother safe from harm. But, I have lost my last resolve to watch by and do nothing as you are discriminated against by those around you. Inuyasha, hear my words and listen carefully."

I was shocked and couldn't move or think or process anything. My mind just stayed there blank as I stared dumbfounded.

"I have had enough of your sibling rivalry with Sesshomaru, so it ends today. You will leave the miko for now to make amends with your brother. You may of course return to her when yours and your brother's hatred have ended. You deserve to know what an Inu-Daiyokai adult's presence feels like and he is the only one who could give it to since I am no longer here. Inuyasha, I truly wish I could have done more for you but as fate was not on my side I can not be here for you as your father."

I still was not processing anything he was saying to me; his first words still rang in my ears. The demon, m-my father put his hand on my shoulder and the warmth I had been feeling exploded in my chest and I felt a type of happiness I had not felt since my mother was still breathing. The feeling was so old, so long forgotten that I did not know how to respond when it resurfaced. I felt my eyes water but I refused to cry and succeeded in holding back the tears. Out of all the feelings I have lost I never thought loneliness was the one that had stayed.

"My son be strong and know that I am always with you. And so help me if I have to come down here and force you guys together I will!" The aggressive tone shocked me but my worry quickly faded when I saw the shine in my father's eyes and his tone got softer. "For you two are my sons and it pains my soul to see you two fight." I started to reach out my hand to touch him back, to hug him and never let him leave but then as if he had never been here he vanished. My tears came down rough and fast like a waterfall.

…

_Present day. _

((SESSHOMAR POV))

As I entered my healer's chambers I was greeted by a pink haired girl, Katsumi. Katsumi was the oracle and the twin sister of Forte my healer.

"Oh! My lord, what a pleasure it is to see you! If we had known you were coming we would have fixed up our working chambers," Katsumi said looking around the room at the mess of paper work and glass tubes all over the place. I calmly walked in getting a better view before turning around and looking at the pink-haired girl.

"That is not the issue I have come to address, though for future reference always expect my visits." My oracle gave a short nod before closing the room door.

"What is it, lord?" She asked. "What is it that is troubling you?"

I went on to standing in the middle of the office before gesturing to one of the small rooms that was held here. Katsumi nodded as she walked into the room and waited for me to follow after her. Once she was done closing the door after me, the oracle turned and looked now truly curious because we went into one of the soundproof rooms.

"Call Forte. I want to speak to him first." Katsumi's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at me for a while before she sighed. Slowly the women's hair began to change from pink to blonde. Her once amber eyes dulled to a mere light brown as her facial features hardened and became more squared. Katsumi was changing to her brother quickly and soon the boy stood before me with his eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner.

"My lord, what question is it that you have for me?" The boy said crossing his arms in a gesture he normally did when trying to figure something out. I nodded my acknowledgement at my healer who stood before me before I said what had been plaguing me since my encounter with Inuyasha.

"I have seen my father." I stated simply. When I noticed no reaction from the boy I figured he did not understand what it was that I had met. "During a fight with Inuyasha, my father appeared and ended it." Forte then began to understand because his eyes went wide and he shook his head looking at me with fear.

"My lord, my sister Katsumi and I have heard of this," he said quickly, taking a seat on a chair that looked battered and ruined from god knows what. "This is something that almost never occurs. It happens when the spirit is trying to come back from death." My eye brows furrowed as I looked at my healer not fully understanding what he was trying to say.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this means that something has angered your father enough to make him want to come back from the dead and he will not rest until it is fixed. Lord Sesshomaru, your father's soul will not rest until whatever it is that is troubling him is fixed." I stared at Forte as he put his head in his hand.

"How will I know?" I ordered instead of asking. All that Forte did was shake his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your father soul is doomed. There is absolutely no way we could know. We could guess but we will never truly know." I shook my head at the new found information then turned around and made my way to the door.

"Thank you for your assistance, Forte." And I was gone.


End file.
